


Just One

by SockWantsToDie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockWantsToDie/pseuds/SockWantsToDie
Summary: [Bowers Gang x Reader]I wanted them to leave us alone, so, why not make a deal with the devil to make it happen?





	Just One

"So, this is the Barrens, huh?" You ask, looking around

Stan nods at me with a smile.

"Pretty great isn't it?"

"Not as great as your mom!" Richie exclaims

He extends his hand upward for a high five from Bill, who turns away from the gesture, shaking his head. You quietly laugh at this, rolling your eyes.

"Well, look what we have here." A familiar voice comes from behind your group

You turn around alongside the others, and stare wide eyes at none other than the Bowers Gang leader, Henry. Your attention on him draws your attention away from the other three, Victor, Patrick, and Belch, who grab each one of your friends and drag them over to Henry. You honestly couldn't believe your eyes.

"Hey! Stop!" You yell at them

"Or what?" Patrick challenges

You clench your fists weakly.

"That's what I thought." He chimes

"Leave them alone!" You exclaim, before shouting without thinking "If you leave them alone I can do something for you!"

"Something, huh?" Henry repeats, as if testing out the words

"Well sweetheart, why don't we make a deal?" Patrick suggests

I stay standing still, tensing up a bit at his words. I drop my arms to my sides to stare at him, confused. In reality, deals with Patrick were like deals with the Devil, real card game type shit.

"What kind of deal?" I inquire, obviously suspicious

Patrick releases Richie's hair, prompting him faceplant into mud. The other losers cringe at this, but watch anxiously as Patrick stalks his way over to me. I take a step back, but stop myself from taking anymore, since I had to be strong for my friends. I glare into his greedy green eyes with as much bravery as I could muster up within me. Patrick stuffs his hands into his jeans pockets as he hunches over to be closer to my height. He grins mischievously at me, his eyes twinkling and sparkling with evil.

"How about, you give me a little kiss and I'll let your friends go." Patrick drawls

I couldn't see it, but I could sure as hell feel the pink that spread across my face.

"Hockstetter," Henry begins

Patrick turns to his buddy in an almost lazy manor.

"Don't leave the rest of us outta your deal." He remarks, a grin spreading across his face

"[First Name], you don't have to!" Beverly exclaims

"Y-y-Yeah, we'll be f-f-fine!" Bill protests "Th-This is like an a-a-av-average day f-for us!"

"Shut up!" Henry shouts, silencing everyone

I turn my eyes to the ground and clench my fists tighter than before. This wasn't fair at all. But, that is their dynamic, ganging up on helpless kids for their own amusement.

"Well," Patrick chimes "Are you gonna-"

I swiftly stand up on my toes and press my lips against his for a split second. Patrick straightens up, a light tint on his cheeks as he chuckles. The Bowers Boys collectively whistle at it, which causes my face to turn even redder.

"That was so boring, doll." Patrick prods "Can't you do any better?"

Stubbornly, I shake my head at him.

"Oh, you can't, huh?" Patrick snickers "Why? Don't tell me it was your first kiss."

I turn my head away, unintentionally confirming his teasing words. Patrick whistles cockily at this.

"Well isn't that something." He chirps

He steps off to the side of me, almost as if he was holding a door open for me. He hovers over me so much that I can feel his breath on my neck.

"I wonder what else I could take from ya." He whispers darkly

"Can ya move it along? I'm gonna be an old ass fuckin' man by the time you get your ass in gear." Henry huffs impatiently

Uncomfortably, I shuffle away from Patrick, only to have him push me towards Belch, who stands there just smirking at me. He uncrosses his arms and instead uses them to bring me closer to him. I wince as the feeling of my body pressed against his, but other than that I don't have much time to reach when his lips are pressed against mine. I reach up with one hand to cup his cheek for balance. He licks my bottom lip, asking for enterance, and I immeduately pull away.

However, before I have could suck in a much-needed breath, another pair of lips touch mine. My eyes widen as Victor's closes. This, though, it prompts me to try and play catch-up as I let mine flutter closed. He was a lot gentler than Belch, but not by much. Victor bites my bottom lip gently so he could pull away from me with it between his teeth. He releases it with a small snicker. Before passing me off to the last Bowers Gang boy, Henry himself.

Henry practically yanked me away from Victor, who carelessly passed me off to him simultaneously, in an impatient manor. He didn't even waste a minute before quickly crushing his lips against mine, not being gentle at all. I pull away for air a couple times, only to be brought back into the heated kiss. He licks my bottom lip just like Belch had done and I push myself away from him with all the strength I can muster. I land on my butt in front of them and sit there, wiping the germs off of my mouth.

"There!" I tell them "Now can you leave us alone?"

"Hmm.. I'm not sure, sweetheart." Patrick drawls "We might need a little more convincing."

My eyes widen as the boys all collectively laugh and cackle at Patrick's words.

"Not now, of course," He continues

"But everytime we ask, you gotta give us a kiss. And in return, we'll leave your little loser friends alone." Henry jumps in with a grin

"That wasn't part of the deal!" I whine

"Deals change, sweetheart."

I once again avert my eyes to the ground below.

"See ya around, sugarlips." Henry cackles

I facepalm myself as the others come rushing over to me to stand me up and say their pieces.

What have I done?


End file.
